memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Chicken
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simly add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale No real relevance to this wiki. Furthermore, nothing links to it, and I can't see why any article would link to it.--Turtletrekker 01:00, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Votes *''Delete'' --Turtletrekker 01:02, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''Keep'' --The Doctor 01:03, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *'keep'-- Captain M.K.B. 01:05, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''Delete'' --Seventy 02:42, 8 February 2007 (UTC). *''Delete'' --User: Stripey. *''Keep'' -- 8of5 13:03, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''Keep''--Emperorkalan 13:10, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''Keep''--Mchenry 14:01, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *''Keep''--OuroborosCobra talk 04:32, 9 February 2007 (UTC) *'Keep.' - Lieutenant Ayala 05:29, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Discussion I don't see the problem, the article has two, admittedly quite weak references, I don't know any others but I'm sure there must be some other references to chickens floating about waiting to be found. It's not overly full with irrelevant info about Chickens. Maybe it's not very interesting to any of us but I don't think it's doing any harm. -- 8of5 01:06, 8 February 2007 (UTC) This site is not a dictionary. We no more need a definition for "chicken" here than we do for "beard" or "cramps". --Seventy 02:42, 8 February 2007 (UTC) What Seventy said. And, at least as far as I'm concerned, what MA does is irrelevant to what we do here. --Turtletrekker 07:40, 8 February 2007 (UTC). I, too, back what Seventy said...though I'd never go so far as to say Memory Alpha's content should have no bearing on what Memory Beta contains. *Don't make me go through Neelix's cookbook for chicken dishes! Keep the page and use it as a catch all for anything related to the bird or meals prepared from it.--Emperorkalan 13:10, 8 February 2007 (UTC) **Ah yes, good point and logical use of the page to eliminate fried or sandwich pages. -- 8of5 13:15, 8 February 2007 (UTC) *In the novel Chains of Command TNG by Bill McKay and Eloise Flood. The Human slaves of the Tseetk call them chickens so to me it is very relevant. 14:12, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::it obviously relates to many other chicken related articles. The Memory Alpha chicken article disambiguates between almost a dozen other articles with "chicken" in the title. :::I don't agree with the reasoning of doing it "just because people on Memory Beta don't like to do things like they do on Memory Alpha." :::Is there any other reason or policy besides rivalry (and possibly spite) to base this argument on? or could the interested contributors take some time and sort the many, many chicken references before drastic deletion actions are taken? -- Captain M.K.B. 16:24, 8 February 2007 (UTC).. Admin resolution Keep per vote -- 8of5 18:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC)